The Truth Behind Scorpius Malfoy
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Luna, what if someday you would wake up and you would forget about me?" he stared at her eyes, she placed her hand on her obvious bump and placed her hand on his cheek. "an oblivious curse may help me forget about you but I believe it wouldn't affect the heart Draco" he smiled bitterly, his hands on her waist soften as he leaned his forehead to hers.


**This is my second attempt of writing a DracoxLuna and Scorpius fic. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, nobody would die and Druna would have happened. **

**Please excuse my grammar, but I want to improve :)**

* * *

"Father?" Scorpius Malfoy addressed almost randomly, his voice interrupting the pleasant silence that Draco Malfoy was having. He gave his son a bored expression and returned his eyes to the book that he was currently reading.

Scorpius didn't let him get away with it. Especially when there were too many things inside in his mind that needs to be answered. He can sense that his father kept on dodging his questions everytime he has the chance to confront him.

Like there was this one busy day when Daphne visited the Malfoy Manor

_"Good morning" she entered casually. Scorpius was sitting at the enormous sofa on the living room, his eyes fixed on Apricot, watching his pet owl imitate the way his head move. "Good morning 'Aunt'" he nodded a casual nod at her and with the behavior of a true purblood, she glared at him blankly. For a moment he thought that she didn't heard him but then, her next move proved him wrong, she took a next to him. Her back straight and left leg looped on the right one. He rolled his eyes inwardly on her trained manner. He never liked the way rich and pureblooded people act, even if he was classified as one. The way they would always have to act so... not themselves were so weird for him. Isn't it so much better if they would move care-freely and dress with comfortable clothes?_

_The brown owl nodged his hand softly with her beak, he smirked at the thought of her being jealous of his attention. Never wanted to make the owl regret his actions, he patted her head and she started to croon from his comfy touch._

_"What sort of owl is that?" Daphne didn't like him that much, but unfortunately, she has to stay civil because she was a pureblood. And if you're a pureblood, social background is important. "Apricot is classified as spectacled owl" he said it with confidence, he scratched the top of Apricot's head slowly with kindness and appreciation towards her. If he was to brag about her, he wouldn't talk about him being her master, but with her being so smart and friendly. And he wasn't quite sure why he was not the bragging kind of type, not like his friends from different kinds of pureblooded family. They would dress their owls with gold and silver and brag on how they have tons more in their house and how much of an awesome master they are. But being a polite friend he was, Scorpius would always nod kindly at them and laugh genuinely at their not so good jokes._

_"Why didn't you bought snowy owls? That pet is certainly hideous!" Daphne stared at Apricot with a sneer on her lips. He lifted the offended owl and placed it on his shoulder. "She was different from the others. She is unique" he tried to control his annoyance with his aunt. The thought of acting like them makes him cringe. He never liked being somebody else rather than being his true self. Sometimes he wonders why the only one who understands him was his father, and although his grandmother loves him like how his father does, she moves like a true pureblooded woman when they were in public. And as much as he likes his grandfather, Lucius was too supreme that he was always nervous when he was around him._

_"Whatever, what do I expect with a lunatic of a mother you have" she said annoyingly_

_"Wait wha-"_

_"Daphne, may I speak with you privately" they both turned to look at the intruder. Scorpius didn't know why his mother Astoria was eyeing them with a touch of nervousness inside her eyes _

_and why does his father eyes his aunt angrily anyway?_

_"Father?"_

_"Nevermind about it Scorp"_

And that one time when he bought a copy of the Quibbler magazine from Hogsmeade.

_"Watch out father, the wrackspurts were all around your head" his father was complaining about useless things again, and Scorpius doesn't want to eat without being at peace. Especially when infront of him was his favorite pudding._

_The table went silent and he raised an eyebrow to his family. His father's expression turned into something his young mind can't read. He was shockingly pale and his eyes were blank. Did he said something wrong to upset them?._

_"where did you hear about that rubbish?" Lucius was the first to respond to him. He shrugged his shoulders and started scooping his pudding absentmindedly._

_"It was a really great article inside the Quibbler called 'Wrackspurts were proved existed' and was written by a Luna Lovegood Scamander" his eyes were looking back and forth towards his grandparents and to his parents. He can sense that there was something weird going on inside his family that he can't quite understand. _

_"Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously. _

_"Continue eating Scorpius" His mother said, he looked at her and was taken aback when she was looking at him with some sort of anger inside her eyes. He shrugged and obeyed her. As much as he wasn't surprised with the lack of homely chit chats in the dining room, he was quite curious as to why the rest of the dinner was taken without any words shared to one another._

And that time when he was excited to meet the girl behind the success of the Quibbler

_"Dad, there she is!" He clasped his father's enormous hand to his slightly small ones. For an eleven year old boy, he was quite accustomed of learning about mythical creatures and where to find them, and his favorite creatures were especially the ones that were rare and was written inside the Quibbler. _

_With his excitement, he half carried his father and his own ears were ignoring his protests. _

_"Ma'am?" he poked her arm gently with his index finger. The rainbow clothed woman turned to look at him. Pair of wide gray eyes met a pair of wide gray eyes. He smiled excitedly, his hand automatically pushed it's way from his back to offer her his hand. Luna smiled back at him and ruffled his blonde hair._

_"Hullo, my name is Luna. Luna Lovegood Sacamander. What does this handsome young man need?" she asked, not realizing that a certain Malfoy was next to the young man._

_"My name is Scorpius Lux Malfoy" he said proudly. The nervous feeling he had felt a minute ago was replaced into something more comfortable. Something makes him feels like they know each other far too long ago. He eyed Luna curiously, he was sure that when he uttered his last name he saw a small of hint of sadness in her eyes. _

_"Draco" she moved her head to his right, he was surprised that his father was already looking at her like how he would look at him. Although, he wasn't quite sure what emotion it was. But it was certainly a good one._

_"Luna" his father's voice was firm but he heard it crack. _

_"You know each other?" he can feel something growing at that moment, the aura that surrounds them was getting heavier and heavier each second that they were having their eye to eye contact. Was there something else he was missing about?. _

_"Oh, we were schoolmates in Hogwarts Scorpius. You're father is a very handsome student. I assure you, every teenage girls were begging to be a part of Draco Malfoy's life" Luna's tight lipped smile vanished and was replaced with a dreamy one. Her eyes, never leaving from his father's and well, even his father's attention was on hers too._

_"You're different Luna" he rolled his eyes and his rare smile was on his lips. _

_She smiled shyly at him, for a second, there was a weird picture in his mind that somehow, his eyesight was revealing him a young version of his father. The Draco that smiles and blushes was somehow a bit odd than a Draco angry and well, pureblooded. Maybe, there was a strong connection between Luna and his father a few of years back. And maybe it was a good one._

_"Luna I-"_

_"No Draco, let it all be" _

_He watch them with interest in his eyes, neither of them seem to know that Scorpius was beside them the whole time. Suddenly there was a tear rolled on Luna's cheek. He wanted to know why but then with a blink of his eye, his father wrapped her inside his arms, his eyes closed and his nose buried on her hair. A minute with Luna and he was displaying affections more than a lifetime with his mother. And he wasn't quite sure why he wasn't feeling any anger with how his father was treating Luna more than to his own mother._

_Luna pushed him back gently and displayed a bright smile on her face. "Your son inherited the Malfoy looks you know. But I'm not quite sure why I remember myself with him"_

_And when he joined his father's side, he can't help but to see his father stare longingly to Luna's back. _

This time, both of them knew that Draco is tired of dodging his bullets.

"I have this feeling that you kept on dismissing this question that I was always about to ask" he said, a bit louder than how his voice would be.

Draco stared at him. He always knew that the time would come and the boy's existence would be questioned by him. Maybe karma wasn't done with him yet, especially when he had set another lie after he was proved not guilty about his past. And that is when he lied to his son.

"Ask me anything and I will hopefully answer you the truth"

"Do I have any connections with Luna Lovegood _Scamander_?" the question was blurted out before he can even think about the right words to form. He was really curious about everything. And the way his grandmother seems to talk about his father when he was a child makes him question as to why his own mother doesn't acknowledge his early years of existence. Heck, they don't even have any pictures together when he was a newborn baby!.

"She was very important to me" that was the first answer he ever had. And it was somehow helpful.

"Luna Lovegood was a year below me when I was in Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw and was inside of Harry Potter's circle of trusted friends. She was a lunatic and impossible. She wore shoes to bed and those large radishes as her earrings-"

"She said it makes the nargles go away" he interrupted him making him earn a roll of his father's eyes.

"Anyway, where was I? oh yeah. Well, she was nice and odd, as if she was always floating on cloud nine. She was taunted and teased a lot by some students, or basically everybody except the Harry Potter fansclub. I made this hobby of hiding her shoes whenever she sleep walks. But then, she would always blame the nargles behind the disappearance of her belongings. I was quite guilty with that actually. But I never did insult her like I insult the so called Golden Trio, I don't know why but I never did. She was always there actually, everytime she would see me, she would wave happily at me and greet me like we were bestfriends or something like that. And being the Slytherin Prince I was back then, I would always sneer at her and tell her to get out of my way" his father shuddered slightly on his chair. His eyes were drifting out from their window, watching the view outside the Manor.

"When I was given a task to perform something evil, she came to me and hugged me. With my starvation for understanding and everything, she became a companion, and she was too happy to help me. Bloody hell with that girl! Even if I was in the evil task, she opened her arms for me to enter without anger inside her eyes. And even if I never did admit it back then, I would say that I fell so hard for her"

He wasn't quite sure where his story was heading but he nodded his head and smirked politely to his father.

"Then there was that time when she was imprisoned inside the cellar. I was nervous and I didn't know what to do. I decided that I have to act like I didn't care for her or even knew she existed. But then, when I visited her that one night, she had this brave smile on her face that I can't help but to be proud of, and then she announced that she was expecting" he feels uneasy to listen to his father's so called love life, and it somehow increases when he hears him say the words pregnant and everything. Especially when he was old enough to know that babies doesn't come from rainbows and clouds, and hearing about those things from his own father makes him uncomfortable.

"I promised her that I was going to be there for her. I promised her that I would protect both of them. And by that time she had reached a month inside our cellar I decided to form some things with your grandmother and we managed to contact Potter with the help of Dobby" He gulped to the part where he said the house elf's name. He loves him ever since he was child. Dobby was there when his father would punish him for being such a childish prat. Dobby would take care of him when his parent were away and they have bonded for more than sixteen years of Draco's life. "We didn't get to speak to each other after the war took it's place. I was forced to leave immediately when the evil side was falling apart. And I was even lucky enough not to suffer my life to Azkaban. But I wasn't lucky enough with Luna. After ten months of clearing our name, she was cradling a baby in her arms. She named him Scorpius-"

He felt his heart almost stop it's beating. Could it be that his mother was Luna Lovegood? If so, why did she left him? She wasn't the type of girl to do such thing!

"But then, there were some of the selfish pureblood laws that were to be respected. Especially on our family. She really loves you Scorpius. She almost endangered the whole Ministry when we demanded to take you with us."

He feels like he was about to cry infront of his father. He feels like he was in need of air and something just to occupy his heavy head full of thoughts. It was rare of him to get angry, and today, he feels like he wanted to leave the manor and forget about everything and live the life that was supposed to be with his true mother, not some pureblooded cold Astoria who is different from Luna. Oh how his life would change.

"Why-Why did you took away her away? I thought you loved her." He fears that if he would use his voice, it would reveal that he was heart broken and angry. So instead of displaying what he truly feels, he whispered his words and tried to understand everything.

"I was engaged with Astoria, Scorpius. And if I ever refuse to do my part as a pureblood, they would kill you. They would kill both of you. And that is when-" the anger that he felt was replaced to a sad feeling of emptiness, if he was hurting over everything, his father would surely feel like he was dead. And the tears that was forming on the corner of his father's eyelids made him feel guilty.

"And that is when we decided to obliviate Luna's memories of you so that she would never suffer" his father was actually crying. Draco Malfoy was actually showing those hidden emotions that he longed to lock inside his heart. The man that he calls the most toughest person he would ever meet was showing his vulnerable side, the man who is his father was tearing apart infront of him. _If it hurts, it still probably matters. _Scorpius stood up and stared at the top of his father's head, trying hard to be strong for his parents. His father needs him to be strong and he wouldn't disappoint him.

"Don't cry Dad, I'm sure Mum have forgiven you" he fought the urge the cry, he feels like he would make his father cry even harder when he showed that he was hurting. With shaking steps towards him, he wrapped his arms to his father's.

"_I have forgiven you" _

Those words were so familiar to Draco that Luna's image appeared to his mind. Before the Minister performed the obliviate spell on her, through her tears she whispered that she would always forgive him and she never regretted loving him.

And the way his son was a believer, nice, unique and forgiving, he can't help but everytime he would look at Scorpius, he would recall the memories he had shared with Luna. And somehow, even if he would always sulk and feel empty without Luna Lovegood, he would make things right with his son.

_"Luna, what if someday you would wake up and you would forget about me?" he stared at her eyes, she placed her hand on her obvious bump and placed her hand on his cheek._

_"an oblivious curse may help me forget about you but I believe it wouldn't affect the heart Draco" he smiled bitterly, his hands on her waist soften as he leaned his forehead to hers. "you know, is it okay to name our baby Lux? Our little Lux" she hummed happily, her eyes glassy with some happy tears on her eyes. He leaned his head to capture her soft lips to his. And hope that she was correct, and hopes that she would always remember that he loves her so much than he would ever admit it._

* * *

**This didn't actually happened, it's just a What if in my mind.**

Thankyou for reading.

Please review.

Lux- in latin means light.

The first part was sort of in my plot, then when I was in the middle of writing this, I forgot what I wanted to end this so I sort of just let my hands and emotions to go with the flow.


End file.
